Watoga High School
|terminal =Watoga High School terminal entries |cell name =WatogaHighSchoolExt WatogaHighSchoolExt02 WatogaHighSchoolExt03 WatogaHighSchool01 (interior) |refid = (interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryWatogaHighSchoolLocation }} Watoga High School is a location in the town of Watoga in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Once the heart of Watoga's school system, Watoga High was notable for its excellent quality of technical education and a history curriculum best characterized as corporate propaganda, focusing on RobCo Industries and Vault-Tec Corporation as giants of the American economy.Watoga High School terminal entries In keeping with the principles of individual liberty and happiness, the school also mandated a strict uniform policy, restrictive nutrition guidelines, and in cases of costume-centric events like Halloween, an Appropriate Costume Policy.Watoga High School terminal entries Protectrons were stationed throughout the school to enforce the policies, which included scanning all incoming packages - something the older kids, smuggling in moonshine from holdouts not yet ejected by the corporate goons, learned the hard way.Watoga High School (note) The school was one of several participating in the pilot Sugar Management and Re-education Terminal program (SMART) launched by the Federal Fitness Registry and RobCo Industries, allowing students to trade in candy in exchange for a variety of items vetted by professional educators and fitness experts with the goal of fostering physical and/or academic development. Ostensibly, by helping them learn to make SMART choices about their diets and exercising, the program was to ensure a strong and reliable citizenry, able to adapt and thrive in these difficult times (and obey authority).Watoga High School terminal entries Layout Watoga High School is located in the southeastern part of the city, just next to Watoga station. Access is possible through either the front door, leading directly into the lobby, and the side stairwell that leads to the roof. The interior of the high school has two floors, oriented around the main lobby with a bronze lion statue. Just next to the main entrance is a main stairwell that leads to the roof. From the lobby, exits lead into all the four cardinal directions. The northern half of the building contains the teachers' office and headmaster's office, as well as the two-level auditorium on the ground floor and the wardrobe for pupils appearing in the play. The curtain can be moved up and down from the booth or using buttons on the support columns, while the upper floor can be accessed through a staircase leading to the upper viewing box. The upper floor on the northern half contains the restrooms, break room for teachers and the science lab with chemistry stations. The eastern part of the building includes a curved dining area for pupils and teachers that connects the main staircases leading to the upper floor and the two halves of the building. There is also the art gallery, with a robobrain teacher, Vincent May-Lilly still milling about and examples of the pupils' artistic skills. The southern half of the building includes the two-floor library, the CS lab and the cafeteria in the eastern corner, which also includes the Watoga High School's steamer trunk. On the upper floor are the library mezzanine, the history class room and the cafeteria's balcony. Notable loot * Booze run - Note, on a desk inside the history classroom on the second floor. * Concerned mother - Holotape, in the headmaster's office. * Herald editorial on Allegheny Asylum - Note, on a table in the library. * Memo on candy * November announcements draft - Note, on a desk in the headmaster's office, beside his terminal. * Student's poem - Note, on a table in the computer science lab. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On the roof, next to the tents, on an air vent. ** On the headmaster's desk. * Three potential perk magazines: ** On the northeast corner of the roof, next to a toilet. ** Inside the monorail at the monorail platform northeast of the school, on a seat near the west end. ** On the seat inside the bus behind the parking lot of Watoga High School. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - On the roof, next to the body of a Brotherhood of Steel member. * Fusion core - On a cart in the science room. * Potential recipe - At a campsite on the roof. * Potential power armor mod - On the roof, next to the Brotherhood corpse, behind the power armor chassis. * Stealth Boy - Inside a bus to the immediate north of the Watoga High School parked buses, to the left. Appearances Watoga High School appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Watoga High 2.png|Interior F76 Watoga High 3.png F76 Watoga High 4.png F76 Watoga High 5.png F76 Watoga High 2.png F76 Watoga High 1.png F76 Watoga High 6.png F76 Watoga High 7.png FO76 Watoga High School logo.png|Watoga High School logo Watoga_High_School_01.png|Radbear watching high school play Watoga_High_School_02.png|Art class Watoga_High_School_03.png|Art class at Watoga High School. Watoga_High_School_04.png|Watoga High School play Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Школа Ватоги (локация) zh:瓦托加高中